wsjalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Exorcist
Blue Exorcist (青の祓魔師（エクソシスト）Ao no Ekusoshisuto) is a manga written and illustrated by Kazue Katō. The manga has been serialized in Jump Square by Shueisha since April 2009, with individual chapters collected into nine tankōbon volumes as of September 2012. The story starts with Rin Okumura discovering that he is the son of Satan born from a human woman and is the sole inheritor of Satan's powers. When Satan kills his guardian, Rin decides to become an exorcist in order to defeat his real father It was adapted into an anime television series by A-1 Pictures during 2011 and it will be adapted into an anime film in December 28, 2012. Viz Media has licensed the manga for a North American release, with the first volume released on April 5, 2011. Story The story revolves around Rin Okumura, a teenager possessing abnormal strength and endurance who, along with his younger twin brother Yukio, was raised by Father Shiro Fujimoto. Soon after Yukio departs to study at the prestigious True Cross Academy, Rin learns that he is the son of Satan, the strongest of all demons. Witnessing Shiro dying to protect him, Rin ends up doing what his guardian asked him never to do: draw the demon-slaying blade Kurikara, which restrains his demonic powers, from its scabbard. From that moment on, Rin not only gains permanent demonic features like fangs, pointed ears, fiery "horns" and a tail, but also the power to ignite himself into blue flames that can destroy almost anything they touch. At Fujimoto's funeral, Rin has an encounter with Fujimoto's friend Mephisto Pheles, who agrees with Rin's wish to become an Exorcist like his guardian to become stronger and to defeat Satan. Rin enrolls at the True Cross Academy, which is actually the Japanese branch of an international organization dedicated to protect the human realm, Assiah, from demons and other creatures from the demon realm, Gehenna. Rin takes part in a special Exorcist course, the existence of which is known only by a few. Much to his surprise, he finds that his brother Yukio is already a veteran Exorcist and will be one of his teachers. Manga The chapters of the Blue Exorcist manga series are written and illustrated by Kazue Kato and have been serialized by Shueisha in the monthly manga magazine Jump Square since April 2009. As of April 2012, the serial chapters were collected into eight tankōbon volumes, with the first volume released on August 4, 2009, and the eighth volume released on April 8, 2012. As of July 2012, 37 chapters have been released. The one-shot of the manga was first featured in the September 2008 issue of Jump Square and was titled Miyamauguisu House Case (深山鶯邸事件 Miyamauguisu-tei Jiken). Viz Media has licensed the manga for the North American production. With the first volume released in April 5, 2011 and the eight volume scheduled for release on November 6, 2011. Blue Exorcist has been released as part of the Shōnen Jump Advance imprint. Volume List This list contains all chapters current in tankōbon/volume format. | | }} | title = | character = * Rin Okumura | page = 194 | extra = Character Profiles, An Illustrates Guide To Demons, The Earliest Sketches & Rin 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 1.jpg | summary = After having an encounter with a demon, Rin Okumura learns that he is the son of Satan, the most powerful demon ever. Satan possesses the body of Rin's guardian, Father Shiro Fujimoto, and tries to drag him to the demon realm, Gehenna, but Fujimoto sacrifices himself to protect Rin, who is forced to unlock his demonic powers to escape. On Shiro's funeral, Rin asks the True Cross Academy's chairman Mephisto Pheles to let him enroll there to become an Exorcist and confront Satan himself, but much to his surprise, he learns that his twin brother Yukio is already a full-fledged exorcist and will be his teacher. Among Rin's new classmates is Shiemi Moriyama, the daughter of the Exorcism-related shop owner who was being afflicted by a demon until she was saved by him and his brother. }} | | | }} | title = | character = * Yukio Okumura | page = 202 | extra = Bonus 4 Panel Comic, Character Profiles & Yukio 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 2.jpg | summary = Rin becomes acquainted with his new classmates and together they take part on the Exwire exam to get one step closer to become exorcists, but while waiting for the exam to begin, they are attacked by powerful monsters, and Rin must find a way to fight back without revealing his demonic nature to the others, unaware that one of the teachers is also after his life. }} | | | }} | title = | character = * Shiemi Moriyama * Nee | page = 202 | extra = Bonus 4 Panel Comic, Character Profiles, An Illustrates Guide To Demons, The Production Process & Shiemi 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 3.jpg | summary = One of Fujimoto's familiars cause a commotion after learning of his death and Rin, now an Esquire, manages to calm it down and becomes its new owner. But the True Cross Headquarters sends Shura Kirigakure, a former student of Fujimoto's, to investigate about Rin and dispose of him after confirming his connection with Satan. Seeing Rin's determination to become a Paladin, the highest ranked exorcist just like his guardian once was, Shura decides to spare his life and aid with his training instead. }} | | | }} | title = | character = * Mephisto Pheles | page = 194 | extra = Bonus 4 Panel Comic, Early Design Illustration & Mephisto 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 4.jpg | summary = While taking part in a special training camp, Rin and his classmates are attacked by the demon Amaimon and he is forced to reveal his secret to protect them. Then he is captured by Arthur Auguste Angel, True Cross' current Paladin, and brought to the upper echelons at the Vatican to have them decide his fate. Mephisto intervenes on Rin's favor, claiming that having him live and become an exorcist could help them to get the upper hand against the demons and the Order declares that he has six months to pass the exorcist exam, thus Rin starts his special training with Yukio and Shura. }} | | | }} | title = | character = * Ryuji Suguro | page = 194 | extra = Character Profiles, An Illustrates Guide To Demons & Suguro 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 5.jpg | summary = Rin and Yukio fail to prevent a powerful demonic relic, the "Left Eye of the Impure King" from being stolen by Saburota Todo, an exorcist who was turned into a demon, thus they set with the other Esquires to Kyoto, hometown to his classmates Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima and Konekomaru Miwa to help the exorcists of the "Myoda Sect" who are keeping guard on its counterpart, the "Right Eye of the Impure King". To complicate matters, Rin must deal with the estrangement from his peers who are avoiding him since they learned that he is the son of Satan. }} | | | }} * Special Chapter 1 - * Special Chapter 2 - | title = | character = * Renzou Shima | page = 202 | extra = Thinking Of Ideas For The Extra Pages In This Volume & Shima 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 6.jpg | summary = The "Right Eye of the Impure King" is stolen by Mamushi, one of the Myoda students who claim that the True Cross Order can not be trusted for sheltering the son of Satan. High priest Tatsuma, the leader of the Myoda, rushes to follow her but not before being confronted by Suguro, who also happens to be his son. To worsen matters, Rin confronts Suguro for being rough on his father and unwillingly reveals his secret to the other members of the Myoda who end up having him imprisoned. Before leaving, Tatsuma leaves a letter to Rin explaining about his connection with Fujimoto and the sword "Komaken" that is currently on Rin's possession. }} | | | }} | title = | character = * Miwa Konekomaru | page = 186 | extra = What To Do For Extra Pages, Question Conner α alpha & Konekomaru 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 7.jpg | summary = Mamushi finds that she was deceived by Todo and unwillingly helped him to awaken the Impure King. She rushes back to the Myoda asking them to help Tatsuma and Rin decides to go to his aid. However, for some reason he becomes unable to draw his blade and he is locked in a special prison awaiting execution by the Vatican's orders. Rin's classmates learn about his situation and manage to break him free, and once again reunited, the Esquires join the Myoda to confront the Impure King, whose poisonous miasma threatens to ravage the city of Kyoto. }} | | | | }} | title = | character = * Rin Okumura * Kuro | page = 186 | extra = Question Conner β beta & Kuro 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 8.jpg | summary = While the other exorcists struggle to contain the miasma, Rin, Suguro and Kuro dive into the core of the Impure King to purify it. Yukio faces and defeats a stronger Todo who became immortal after consuming the energy of a phoenix with the help of the other Myoda priests. When Suguro's powers reach their limit, he asks Rin to run away while he still can, but he refuses to, and finally manages to draw Komaken again, awakening a spirit who infuses itself into the sword to help him control his flames against the Impure King. Meanwhile, Mephisto watches it all by the sidelines, acting as a mere spectator as the battle unfolds. }} | | | | }} | title = | character = * Shura Kirigakure | page = 194 | extra = Question Conner γ gamma & Shura 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 9.jpg | summary = With his flames under control, Rin manages to protect his friends from the miasma and defeat the Impure King. Before returning to the academy, the Esquires take part in a mission to hunt down a Kraken that is terrorizing the coastline. While fighting the monster, Rin, Yukio and Shiemi get themselves stranded on a small island where they encounter an ancient whale-deity who helps them to defeat it. }} | | | }} | title = | character = * Amaimon | page = 194 | extra = Question Conner δ delta & Amaimon 4 Panel Comic | cover = Blue Exorcist Volume 10.jpg | summary = Back at the academy, Rin learns that Godaiin, one of his classmates started to see demons against his will and strikes a deal with Mephisto. The chairman agrees to provide Rin with some special eyedrops for Godaiin to return to normal in exchange for him and the other Esquires to deal with some mischievous apparitions known as "The Seven Mysteries of True Cross Academy". Meanwhile the Order finds a gate to Gehenna opening in Russia and Mephisto uses his powers to stop time around it, which according to him will only give them some months to find a way to close it. }} |} Chapters Not Yet In Volumes These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Jump Square from January 2013 onwards. * Kin-Nii's Band Has Zero Popularity (Special Chapter) | | | | }} One-Shot * The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident (one-shot) Anime An anime adaption for the manga was announced on November 27, 2010 on Shueisha's Jump Square official website. The anime was produced by A-1 Pictures with Hitoshi Okamura as the producer. Originally, the series was scheduled to air on April 10, 2011 on MBS, however, due to the March, 11 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami the series's broadcast was delayed until April 17, 2011. The anime ended on October 2, 2011. Aniplex announced they would simulcast the series in North America through video sites Hulu, Crunchyroll, and Anime News Network starting on April 20, 2011. Aniplex of America will release Blue Exorcist on DVD in four sets, releasing the first DVD on October 18, 2011 and the fourth and final DVD on June 29, 2012. An OVA has also been released in 2011 on the DVD/Blu-Ray release of the main series, called Ao No Exorcist: Runaway Kuro. Viz Media, with association from Aniplex will release the English dub of Blue Exorcist on their new Neon Alley streaming service in the fall of 2012. Episode List |} Category:Series Category:Jump Square